


“I love when you hold me like this.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Give me something with Chibs, sweet and fluffy."





	“I love when you hold me like this.”

“Well hello there gorgeous. You look beautiful.” 

You smiled and blushed, looking at Chibs through the mirror as you washed your face. He returned the smile and leaned against the door frame, watching you. 

“You come here often?” 

With a roll of your eyes, you laughed and leaned forward, rinsing the cleanser off of your face. When you stood back up, he was still in the same spot, his arms crossed over his chest now. You spun around and looked at him with a smirk. 

“Sorry. I’ve got a boyfriend.” 

He shrugged and pursed his lips. 

“That’s a shame. I bet I’m better than him.” 

You dried your face with the towel and slowly walked towards him shaking your head. 

“I don’t know. He’s pretty fucking awesome. Very manly, and protective. He’s got a lot of love to give and he’s quite attractive if I do say so myself.” 

“Ah. Is that so?” 

With a wink and a sharp nod, you wrapped your arms around his middle, hugging his body to yours. 

“It is so.” 

“Well. He’s a lucky bastard to have such a perfect woman like you.”

A blush rose up on your cheeks again and you leaned forward, resting your head against his chest. 

“I’m pretty lucky too, getting to have him. Luckiest girl alive.” 

With that, his act crumbled and he snaked his arms around you as well, closing his eyes and basking in the feeling of having you in his arms. 

“Well let’s get you to bed then. Luckiest girl alive deserves plenty of kisses and a good nights sleep.” 

You nodded and gave a tired smile, allowing him to lead you out of the bathroom and over towards the bed. He landed a soft pat on your ass as you climbed up into the bed slowly. 

“Come on now pretty girl. No time for that. Get in bed.”

With obedience, you crawled all the way onto the bed and slid to your side, wrapping yourself up in the covers while Chibs got in behind you. His arms immediately took hold of you once again and pulled you closer to him, leaving endless kisses on your cheeks and lips. 

“I love when you hold me like this.” 

It was his turn to smile now. 

“Good. Because I’m never letting you go.” 

And with that, you both stayed quiet and closed your eyes, your head on his shoulder and a smile on your face.


End file.
